Le dernier jour
by Naoki Akuro
Summary: [Traduction] Fanfic de SaLiMuPe. Grimmjow: Je savais que ce moment arriverait. Je m'étais mentalement préparer. En fait je ne voulais simplement pas que ce moment arrive. GrimmIchi / Deathfic / AU / Lemon / One-Shot /


Coucou, je suis Naoki Akuro, mon premier post sur ce site est une traduction de la fanfiction espagnole "El último día" de SaLiMuPe (id: 9274731). J'ai adoré cette fic alors j'ai voulu la partager avec ceux qui ne pourrait pas la lire en espagnol. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous plaira. Un grand merci à mon cousin pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes fautes.

Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo. L'histoire est de SaLiMuPe. Le poème vient de ce site www . foropoemas . es

Rating: M

Pairing: Ichigo x Grimmjow

Bonne lecture

...

Le dernier jour.

Je savais que ce moment arriverait. Je m'étais mentalement préparé. En fait je ne voulais simplement pas que ce moment arrive.

Quand je rentre du travail, il n'y a personne qui me reçoit comme lui. J'arrive à la maison, seul. On peut encore sentir son odeur, je suppose qu'il sera difficile de la faire disparaître. Ce n'est pas que je veux qu'elle s'en aille, c'est simplement que je ne sais pas si le fait de la sentir me fait du bien ou non. Tout ce qui a à voir avec lui me donne envie de pleurer, de crier, de détruire quelque chose, j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et maintenant il est parti.

...

_Ichigo souffrait de douleurs de têtes constantes et d'étourdissements. Il s'évanouissait pour rien et avait presque toujours une migraine. Le docteur lui avait fait des examens et avait découvert qu'il avait une tumeur cérébrale. Mon monde s'écroula à ce moment. Le docteur nous annonça qu'il devrait faire une biopsie pour déterminer si la tumeur était mauvaise ou bénigne. La biopsie fut faite et le docteur avait maintenant les résultats._

_-M. Kurosaki, M. Jaggerjack, la tumeur... - le docteur hésitait._

_-Dites nous docteur, nous sommes venus préparés à tout.- dit Ichigo avec cette voix qui pouvait calmer jusqu'à une tempête._

_-Vous avez un cancer cérébral- je regardai le docteur et remarquai qu'il avait baissé la tête pour ne pas croiser nos regards._

_Ichigo continuait à sourire doucement. Lui, paraissait préparé. Moi, non. Comment est ce que je pouvais simplement sourire alors que l'on venait de m'annoncer que mon amant avait un cancer ? Pour moi ce n'est pas n'importe quel cancer. Non. Il fallait que se soit un cancer cérébral. Juste pour m'abattre un peu plus. Pendant que le docteur et Ichigo parlaient, je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Pourquoi Ichigo ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fallait vraiment que se soit Ichigo ? J'avais déjà arrêté de croire en Dieu et maintenant je croirai __encore moins __en lui__. Ichigo et le docteur terminèrent de parler. Ichigo avait maintenant les rendez-vous et tout le reste, donc nous rentrâmes à la maison._

_Le retour fut silencieux. Aucun de nous deux n'eut le courage de dire quoi que se soit. Ichigo regarda le paysage défiler pendant tout le trajet. Je ne pus même pas le regarder. Arrivés à la maison, il resta un moment dans la voiture, lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, il en sortit. J'entrai et l'attendis en lui tenant la porte. Quand il entra, je la refermai derrière lui. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Surpris, je m'agenouillai à ses cotés et remarquai qu'il tremblait un peu. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras en lui donnant toute mon affection._

_C'est à cet endroit même que j'entendis les premiers sanglots des heures de pleurs qui suivirent. Ichigo resta contre mon torse, inconsolable. Continuant à l'enlacer, je le portai jusqu'à notre chambre pour être dans un lieu plus commode. Je ne pouvais me permettre de pleurer. Je devais être fort et lui démontrer cette force. Je devais être fort pour lui, celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. La nuit passait, Ichigo pleurait toujours, mais était plus tranquille. Pendant tout ce temps la seule chose que je pus faire fut l'enlacer, lui caresser les cheveux, lui embrasser le front pour lui montrer mon appui. Je lui embrassai aussi les lèvres mais je m'assurai de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun type de luxure en eux. A chaque chose que je faisais Ichigo se calmait mais se remettait rapidement à pleurer, et des fois pire encore. Il s'endormit enfin, la nuit passée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de s'endormir mais au moins il se reposerait un peu._

_Je m'assurai qu'il était suffisamment endormi et me levai. J'appelai nos patrons pour leur dire que nous ne pourrions pas venir travailler, et quand ils me demandaient pourquoi, je leur répondis pour raisons "personnelles". Je ne voulais pas le leur dire pour le moment. Je raccrochai une dernière fois et retournai au lit pour reprendre Ichigo contre moi. Je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça. Quand je le pris dans mes bras, il commença à bouger, m'indiquant qu'il s'était réveillé. Il était plus fatigué que ce à quoi je ne m'attentais. Il s'assit sur les draps et se tourna vers moi. Il me sourit, mais ce sourire exprimait seulement de la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il restait des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage. Cela n'aidait en rien à ce sourire._

_Mon unique réaction fut de le serrer dans mes bras comme je l'avais fait durant la nuit. Cette fois, il me répondit. Alors que mes bras étaient à sa taille, il passa les siens autour de mon cou et y cacha aussi son visage. Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé toucher mon épaule et sus qu'il pleurait de nouveau. Mais pas autant qu'avant, juste silencieusement. Il se décolla de moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux cafés étaient brillants, leur donnant une belle apparence, mais peut importe leurs apparences, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça._

_-Le docteur a dit que nous devrions commencer le traitement immédiatement et que je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'hôpital pour un bout de temps.-pendant qu'il me disait ça, ses yeux montraient qu'il n'avait pas d'espoir._

_-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sortiras de cet hôpital plus rapidement que tu ne le crois.-Ichigo secoua la tête en signe de négation._

_-Fais moi tien.-_

_Après m'avoir dit ça, Ichigo m'embrassa. C'était un baiser suave, qui montrait à quel point il m'aimait, sans avoir besoin de dire un seul mot. Je ne pus le lui refuser et lui répondis, en seulement quelques secondes, Ichigo avait transformé ce baiser lent et suave, en un baiser plein de passion et de luxure. Je ne lui refusai rien et l'aidai même. Une de mes mains était sur sa hanche alors que l'autre explorait son corps. Lui avait une main sur ma tête, tenant mes cheveux en même temps qu'il me tirait pour approfondir le baiser. Son autre main parcourait curieusement mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux._

_Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait m'excitait. Je l'allongeai sur le lit plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Nous nous embrassions avec faim, passion, et luxure. Ce baiser était enivrant. Les gémissements d'Ichigo se répercutaient droit sur mon érection qui se faisait de plus en plus voyante. Je cassai le baiser pour manque d'air et en profitai pour commencer à retirer les vêtements de mon amant. A chaque mouvement je m'assurai de lui montrer plus d'amour que de luxure. Je voulais que cette nuit marque nos âmes à jamais. Une fois Ichigo dévêtu, je commençai à lui embrasser le cou et le torse, faisant une pause sur ses tétons, les léchant et les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs. Ichigo, lui, ne cessa de gémir et de se tordre de plaisir sous moi._

_Je continuai à descendre, marquant un autre arrêt sur son nombril, faisant des cercles autour avec ma langue et en déposant de légers baisers sur la trajectoire de son membre. Quand j'arrivai à son érection, j'en baisai la pointe et m'extasiai du délicieux gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche. Je commençai à le lécher de la garde jusqu'à la pointe. Ichigo gémissait et m'attrapa la tête pour m'indiquer le rythme. Je m'assurai de prêter attention à tous les endroits qui le rendaient fou. Après un moment à s'être occupé de son membre, je lui fis un signe lui indiquant que je revenais dans un instant. J'attrapai un tube de lubrifiant mais juste quand j'allais l'ouvrir, la main d'Ichigo m'arrêta._

_-Que dirais tu de me laisser m'en occuper ?- Je pouvais jurer qu'il m'avait dit ça en ronronnant._

_Je lui répondis avec un grognement appréciatif et un baiser passionné. Je laissai échapper une plainte quand Ichigo cassa la baiser. J'adorais quand il essayait de dominer. Ichigo se versa une __quantité __généreuse de lubrifiant sur les mains et commença à se préparer lui même en face de moi. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. En voyant comment il gémissait en s'insérant le premier doigt, mon érection se fit douloureusement insupportable. Ichigo me tira jusqu'au bord du lit et s'agenouilla en face de moi. Il me demanda de me déshabiller et je me dépêchai de l'écouter, en moins d'une minute j'étais déjà assis au bord du lit, nu. Ichigo, avec sa main libre s'occupa de mon membre pendant qu'il s'insérait un deuxième doigt. Un autre gémissement sortit de sa bouche, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas venir. Il laissa ses doigts tranquilles et commença à sucer la pointe de mon érection. Cette bouche si chaude et experte me rendait toujours fou._

_Ichigo montait et descendait sans aucune peine sur mon membre, à chaque fois suçant de plus en plus fort. Quand il s'inséra un troisième doigt, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer un peu la bouche, mordant mon sexe. Ca me fit un peu mal, mais le plaisir était tel que je ne puis supporter plus. Je tirais Ichigo à ma hauteur et l'embrassait sulfureusement. Pendant que je le distrayais avec ce baiser, j'attrapai la bouteille de lubrifiant et en versai une quantité généreuse sur mon membre, le couvrant entièrement. Je cassai le baiser, provoquant une plainte de mon amant. Ce fut une des choses les plus adorables qu'il avait fait jusque là. Je le plaçais au centre du lit._

_-Tu es prêt ?- Jamais je n'oublierai la nécessitée de poser cette question, je ne ferai jamais de mal à Ichigo._

_-Je l'ai toujours été.- Ichigo était fatigué mais il réussit à dire ça en un ronronnement._

_Je lui fis mon sourire carnassier et l'embrassai. Pendant ce temps j'attrapais ses jambes et les écartais pour avoir plus d'espace. Automatiquement, Ichigo les releva en même temps qu'il les écartait me laissant plus de place. Je continuais à l'embrasser tout en m'alignant à son entrée. Quand Ichigo sentit la pointe de mon membre à son entrée, son gémissement fut noyé dans notre baiser. Je commençai à entrer lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Quand je fus, enfin, entièrement dedans. Ichigo se décolla de ma bouche et lâcha un gémissement sonore entre plaisir et douleur. Je restai immobile pendant un moment pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, mais en moins de temps que je ne le pensai, il était déjà en train de bouger ses hanches, indiquant qu'il en voulait plus. Je commençai par des mouvements lents, profitant de son étroitesse et de sa chaleur. Mille fois nous avions fait l'amour, mais il n'avait jamais cessé d'être aussi étroit._

_J'accélérai le mouvement et y ajoutai un peu de force. A un moment inattendu Ichigo lâcha un gémissement bien plus sonore que les autres et arqua son dos. Je l'avais trouvée. J'accélérai tout en veillant bien à continuer à taper dans sa prostate. Ichigo gémissait comme un fou et se tordait de plaisir. Je remarquai qu'il essaya de se toucher lui même. J'attrapai sa main et l'embrassai. Je le ferai venir sans qu'il ait besoin de se toucher. Je pris ses jambes, les levai et les séparai un peu plus, alors que je me laissais tomber doucement contre lui. Je m'arrêtai une seconde, en sortant presque entièrement pour après revenir bestialement en lui, arrivant au plus profond de son intimité, frappant sa prostate avec force. Ichigo laissa sortir un autre gémissement sonore, arquant son dos au maximum tout en écarquillant les yeux et ensuite me regarder directement dans les yeux._

_-Re-refais le de nouveau.-Réussit-il à me dire essoufflé._

_Je lui souris et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et recommençai, gagnant le même et délicieux gémissement entendu plus tôt. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêtai pas et continuai à ce rythme rapide et fort. Je sentis les spasmes de plaisir d'Ichigo, annonçant que son orgasme n'était pas loin. Je m'inclinai vers lui et l'embrassai encore et toujours. Nos langues se battaient, dansaient, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lâche un ultime gémissement plus sonore encore que les autres, indiquant qu'il venait je jouir. Sa semence gicla contre nos abdomens et ses parois internes se contractèrent sous la puissance du plaisir. L'étroitesse fut telle que l'orgasme me prit moi aussi, mais je m'assurais de frapper sa prostate encore quelques fois, laissant ma semence le plus profond possible et près de sa prostate. Haletant à n'en plus pouvoir, je me laissai tomber aux côtés d'Ichigo, alors que le plaisir retombait peu à peu, laissant nos respirations se normaliser._

_-Je t'aime, Grimm.- me dit il alors qu'il se blottissait contre moi._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ichi.- je dus me retenir de lui sauter dessus de nouveau, il savait que j'aimais qu'il me dise cette phrase._

_Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qui se convertit rapidement en un baiser profond et attentionné. Nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air et je lui embrassai le front en le prenant dans mes bras._

_-Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain ?- demandai-je en toute innocence._

_-Bonne idée.-me répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que je le suivais._

...

Après ça, tout empira. Nous n'eûmes de temps pour rien. Je ne pus le voir à chaque fois que plus mal. Je pus voir sa souffrance. Je pus voir sa douleur. Je pus voir comment il perdait espoir, ce feu dans ses yeux qui le rendait si vivant disparaissait lui aussi. Je pus voir comment la vie s'échappait d'entre ses doigts comme des grains de sables. Je dus voir tout ça sans pouvoir ne serait ce que bouger le petit doigt. Des années à se battre l'un contre l'autre sans vouloir accepter nos sentiments. Et après les avoir enfin acceptés, c'est contre la société que nous dûmes nous battre. Pour qu'ensuite tous ces efforts soient balayés par la maladie. De tous ces événements, je n'ai appris qu'une chose. Le cancer...est un enfoiré, un salop, un fils de pute... Toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables. Je le détestais pour m'avoir pris celui que j'aimais.

...

_(Deux semaines plus tard)_

_Le lendemain de la visite chez le docteur son état s'aggrava à une vitesse folle. Après que nous nous soyons douchés, il avait commencé à convulser. J'appelai une ambulance qui arriva rapidement. Ce même jour, il tomba dans le coma. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire "Je t'aime"._

_A ce moment même, je me trouve dans la chambre d'hôpital, où repose Ichigo. Rongé par la culpabilité, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute, juste parce qu'on l'a fait une dernière fois. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était lui tenir compagnie, lui prendre la main et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, l'adorais et avais besoin de lui. Les docteurs m'avaient dit qu'il pouvait entendre et sentir ce qu'il se passait, donc je voulus qu'il sache que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Mon patron m'appela pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas venu ces deux semaines dernières et je me décidai à lui expliquer la situation. Miraculeusement, il comprit et me laissa tous les jours dont j'avais besoin. Le chef d'Ichigo aussi apprit la situation et vint le voir, il ne me dit pas grand chose mais me fit savoir que si Ichigo se réveillait, son poste serait toujours la pour lui. Le docteur m'annonça qu'Ichigo aurait besoin d'une opération mais qu'il était déjà surement déjà trop tard. Je le compris très bien mais ne voulus pas l'accepter. J'observais Ichigo, assis sur une chaise, et me rappelais de tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec lui. C'est à l'université que tout commença. J'étais le centre d'attention avec mes cheveux bleu et Ichigo me suivait de près avec ses cheveux orange. On se disputait pour n'importe quelle raison, il arrivait qu'on se batte aussi. Mais il y avait toujours ce sentiment qui me faisait vouloir être ses côtés même s'il m'énervait. En dernière année, le jour de la remise des diplômes, Ichigo était arrivé en courant vers moi, pleurant et disant des choses que je ne comprenais pas. J'essayai de le calmer alors que tout le monde nous regardait comme si nous venions d'une autre planète._

_A un moment, Ichigo me regarda et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ses yeux étaient beaux lorsqu' il pleurait, mais peu importait, beaux ou non, je ne voulais pas qu'il pleure, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Alors je l'embrassai et à mon plus grand étonnement il me répondit. Après ça, nous commençâmes à sortir ensembles, devenant rapidement un couple. Grâce à ce baiser je compris que je ne le détestais pas, mais au contraire que je l'aimais et lui aussi. Tout d'un coup le bip continu d'une machine me sortit de mes souvenirs._

_L'électrocardiogramme. Le cœur de mon amant s'était arrêté. Les infirmières entrèrent et essayèrent de me faire sortir. Elles ne tentèrent même pas de le réanimer. Je les poussai et me jetai sur Ichigo, le prenant dans mes bras comme si je pouvais le ramener. Un docteur entra et m'attrapa par le bras._

_-Nous sommes désolés M. JaggerJack, M. Kurosaki est en mort cérébrale. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous somme désolés.- Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase._

_Je regardai Ichigo, son visage était paisible, il paraissait juste endormi. Je désirai de toute mon âme que ce soit ça, mais je savais que s'était impossible. Je le serrai fort contre moi, sentant la froideur de son corps. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud s'accumuler dans mes yeux mais le retins. Je ne me permettrai pas ça ici. Je replaçais Ichigo sur le lit, lui embrassai doucement les lèvres et le front. Je lui caressai les cheveux une dernière fois et dis au docteur que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait pour s'occuper des papiers. Il acquiesça et je pris la direction de ma voiture. Je montai et commençai à conduire sans destination spécifique. Par instinct je rentrai à la maison. J'y laissai la voiture en face, mal garée, mais à ce moment là je m'en foutais pas mal. Je voulais juste Ichigo à mes cotés. Je voulais me réveiller et me rendre compte que s'était seulement un cauchemar. Je marchai vaguement jusqu'à la maison, comme un zombie. Ouais, je me sentais pareil__, sans âme__, sans vie, juste une coquille vide._

_Je rentrai dans notre chambre. J'étais resté ces deux semaines à l'hôpital, donc la maison était restée dans le même état. Je me laissai tomber au centre du lit, et me couchai sur le coté, regardant vers la droite. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait un cadre. Sur celui ci j'étais face à Ichigo, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. On se regardait dans les yeux en souriant joyeusement. C'était une des rares fois où je souriais vraiment. Cette photo avait été prise le jour de notre premier anniversaire. On était en train de s'embrasser et lorsque nous nous étions décollés pour nous regarder, un flash nous avait surpris. Orihime venait de nous photographier. Elle nous montra la photo, toute contente, et nous la ramena quelques jours plus tard, encadrée._

_Je pris le cadre dans mes mains comme s'il était fait de cristal. Le contemplant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement. Je le serrai contre mon torse et sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je compris que pour la première fois, j'étais en train de pleurer. Je n'essayai même pas de me retenir. Je restai juste là, le cadre serré contre moi en pleurant. Son odeur était partout, dans le lit, la chambre et toute la maison. Il était partit maintenant et ne reviendrait jamais._

...

Je continuais à pleurer pendant plus de douze heures. Après m'être un peu calmé, j'appelai Isshin pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui expliquai tout et entendant ma voix cassé il ne me demanda rien de plus et alla à l'hôpital.

Quelques jours avaient passés, et je ne pensais toujours pas être capable de m'en remettre. J'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps pour soigner cette blessure. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre mais je savais que c'était quelque chose d'important.

-Allô ?-répondis-je indifféremment.

-La veillée funèbre vient de commencer et termine à 9:00pm-je reconnus la voix immédiatement.

-Merci.-Je ne cachai pas mes sentiments et raccrochai.

C'était la mère d'Ichigo. J'ai été abandonné par mes parents quand j'avais à peine un an, alors je n'ai jamais su ce que s'était d'avoir des parents, mais Masaki était et est comme une mère pour moi. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit dire, quand elle doit le dire et comment elle doit le dire. C'est elle qui m'aidait quand Ichigo et moi nous nous disputions. Vous savez ? Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une relation pendant environ dix ans sans personne pour nous conseiller.

Je partis prendre une douche. Et après tant de temps j'osai attraper le sèche-cheveux. Un peu féminin, vous ne croyez pas ? Peu importe. Ichigo m'avait toujours dit qu'il aimait quand mes cheveux étaient lisses et peignés. Aujourd'hui serait le dernier moment où je pourrai le voir, même si lui ne pourrait pas. Je pris mon costume le plus élégant et me l'enfilai. Je cherchai une boite qu'Ichigo avait gardée et dont nous ne pouvions nous séparer. Il avait toujours pensé que ce qui était dedans m'allait bien. J'ouvrai la boite et y trouvai six boucles d'oreilles. Je me les mis toutes à leur endroit respectif, l'oreille droite. Je terminai de me préparer et partis pour le funérarium.

J'arrivai en quelques minutes seulement, après tout je ne vivais pas loin. Je descendis de la voiture et entrai dans le bâtiment. Je me dirigeai vers la chapelle indiquée. Tous me regardèrent lorsque j'entrai. Les personnes présentes étaient : Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, Shinji, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra y Starrk. La première personne à réagir fut Masaki. Elle se dirigea vers moi et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près elle m'enlaça. Je ne réagis pas sur le coup mais me repris bien vite en répondant à son étreinte. Elle ne m'avait pris dans ses bras qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'Ichigo lui avait annoncé que j'étais son amant. Sa chaleur me rappela celle d'Ichigo et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

En moins de temps que je ne le pensai, une larme s'échappa de mon œil. Heureusement mes cheveux, lisses, me tombèrent devant les yeux, je baissai un peu la tête et séchai cette larme. Ma fierté m'empêchait de pleurer devant tant de gens même si c'étaient des amis. Nous nous séparâmes et elle me regarda en souriant.

-Merci d'avoir rendu mon fils aussi heureux et de t'être occupé de lui jusqu'à la fin.-Sa voix était la chose la plus réconfortante que je pus écouter ces derniers jours.

-Merci à toi d'avoir eu un fils qui resta merveilleux jusqu'à la fin.- ma voix se cassa mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Masaki me sourit et me prit la main. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au cercueil où reposait Ichigo. Le cercueil était blanc autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Ichigo portait un costume blanc et une rose rouge entre ses mains, lesquelles étaient posées sur son abdomen. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que ses cheveux dénotaient autant dans tout ce blanc. Masaki me lâcha la main et fit signe aux autres de nous laisser seuls. Elle aussi allait sortir mais je la retins.

-Ne t'en vas pas.- ma voix tremblait j'étais près à pleurer.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se plaça à mes cotés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser les beaux et rebelles cheveux d'Ichigo. Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois de mes yeux. Masaki s'en rendit compte et avec sa main me sécha la joue droite. Ca ne me dérangea pas et je le lui fis comprendre en lui souriant et elle me répondit par le même sourire éclatant d'Ichigo. Je sortis une petite boite de ma poche et la posai un peu au dessus de la rose. Masaki me regarda confuse et comprit.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux.-lui dis-je honnêtement en souriant.

Quand elle ouvrit la boite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et les larmes commencèrent à couler rapidement sur ses joues. Elle me regarda complètement surprise et attristée. Je pris la boite la refermai et la replaçai au même endroit qu'avant. Quand je la regardai de nouveau la seule chose que je perçus fut comment elle se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer en sanglotant. J'avais arrêté de pleurer mais recommençais rapidement.

-Tu allais le demander en mariage ?-sa voix était cassée mais on pouvait quand même percevoir son étonnement.

-Oui... Quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais, je n'ai jamais menti et d'ailleurs je continue à l'aimer et l'aimerai toujours.-lui répondis-je en murmurant, la voix brisée.

Elle m'enlaça avec plus de force et cacha sa tête contre mon torse. Ses sanglots me faisaient pleurer encore plus, mais je ne le lui laissai pas savoir. Elle me comprit parfaitement. J'étais celui qui voulait me marier avec son fils mais même comme ça, elle devait plus souffrir que moi. Nous restâmes dans cette position environ vingt minutes. Quand elle se calma, j'avais déjà arrêté de pleurer. Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi.

-Pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus.-me dit-elle en culpabilisant.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était ton fils, tu as le droit à autant voir même plus d'aide que moi.-lui répondis-je en séchant ses larmes.

-Merci-après m'avoir dit ça elle parut avoir une idée- Viens, nous t'avons préparé une surprise.

Je la regardai, confus mais la suivis. Nous sortîmes de la chapelle et nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria. Tous ceux qui étaient antérieurement dans la chapelle se trouvaient là. Ils étaient tous autour d'une table, tentant de cacher quelque chose. Masaki toqua à la porte et ils se retournèrent tous en me souriant. Cette petite action me fit me sentir mieux. Elle ouvrit la porte et je fus surpris quand ils crièrent tous à l'unisson.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Kurosaki !-je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde.

Je restai pétrifié, enregistrant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils me regardaient tous avec un sourire chaleureux au visage. Quand mon cerveau enfin réussit à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mes larmes se remirent à couler en même temps qu'un grand sourire se peignait sur mon visage. Isshin s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras, me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

-On sera là pour t'aider, Fils.-me dit-il comme quand il parlait à Ichigo les rares fois où il était sérieux.

"Fils". Ce mot résonna dans ma tête et la seule chose que je pus faire fut répondre à son étreinte.

-Merci-ce fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire alors que je tentais d'arrêter de pleurer.

Aujourd'hui fut un jour riche en émotions. Je passai de la tristesse à la joie. Aujourd'hui j'ai tout eu. Juste quand Isshin se détacha de moi, tout le monde se décala pour laisser place à un gâteau.

-Il faut célébrer ça non ?-me dit Masaki en souriant.

Ça sonnait bizarre un jour de veillée funèbre, mais ils paressaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. On fit une petite fête dans la cafétéria. Nous mangeâmes le gâteau et ils me donnèrent tous un cadeau de bienvenue. Je n'y vis pas trop de sens mais ça me rendis grandement heureux de voir qu'ils avaient préparés tout ça pour me faire me sentir mieux, mais je notai qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça.

Après un moment, nous retournâmes tous dans la chapelle où était Ichigo, tout le monde parlait à voix basse, pendant que j'étais face au cercueil regardant Ichigo sachant que se serait le dernier jour.

-Qui a pensé a cette idée de bienvenue ?-demandai-je à voix basse à Masaki qui se trouvait derrière moi.

-Ichigo.-je devais avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon ?-demandai-je surpris.

-C'était Ichigo.-me redit elle pendant qu'elle regardait son fils dans le cercueil-Le jour même où le docteur vous fit savoir qu'il avait une tumeur, Ichigo nous annonça que nous préparerions un fête de bienvenue pour que tu te sentes mieux et que nous devrions te donner cette lettre.-Je la regardai complètement surpris, pleurant presque.

Je pris la lettre et remarquai qu'elle sentait la fraise, ça me fit sourire. Quand je l'ouvris je me rendis compte que c'était une lettre simple faite à la main. Ichigo détestait écrire des lettres. Je savais que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Je la dépliais et commençai a la lire dans ma tête.

...

El despuntar de un nuevo día

(L'aube d'un nouveau jour)

Deja asomar tu cálido candor

(Laisse se monter ta chaleureuse candeur)

Un escalofrío mi cuerpo recorre

(Un frisson parcoure mon corps)

Buscando solo tu soñador amor

(En cherchant seulement ton amour rêveur)

.

Miro con gran pasión una bella flor

(Je regarde avec une grande passion une belle fleur)

En ella veo al ser que más quiero

(Dans elle je vois l'être que j'aime le plus)

Corceles blancos guían tu paso

(Des coursiers blancs guident ton pas)

Para ser feliz caminando a tu lado

(Pour être heureux en marchant à tes côtés.)

.

Estrellas iluminan el brillo de tus ojos

(Des étoiles illuminent l'éclat de tes yeux)

Ellos me llevan a la iluminación eterna

(Ils me portent à l'illumination éternelle)

El susurro de tus queridos labios

(Le susurre de tes lèvres aimées)

Es mi perdición cual volcán en erupción

(Est ma perte telle qu'un volcan en éruption)

.

Campos de trigales acamados al viento

(Champs de blé aplatis par le vent)

Me recuerdan tu dulce y suave pelo

(Me rappelle tes doux cheveux)

Una escultura representa el arte

(Une sculpture représente l'art)

Como tú para mi eres mi estandarte

(Comme tu es pour moi mon étendard)

.

El aprender de un niño al andar

(Le fait d'apprendre un enfant à marcher)

El camino que debo realizar

(Le chemin que je dois réaliser)

La presencia de un bello ángel

(La présence d'un bel ange)

Me conmueve al ver tu cara celestial

(Je m'émeus après avoir vu ton visage céleste)

.

Al final del tiempo de mi corta vida

(À la fin du temps de ma courte vie)

Te llevare en la luz de mi eterna alma

(Je te porterai dans la lumière de mon âme éternelle.)

.

Cher Grimmjow,

Je sais que ça te paraîtra bizarre de lire cette lettre à ce moment, surtout que si tu la lis, cela signifie que je ne suis plus à tes côtés. Je veux que tu saches que tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as fait comprendre bien des choses avec plus de facilité. J'espère que tu sais que mon amour pour toi est intense et pur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me faire ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu souffres énormément de ma disparition, mais je ne veux pas que tu te meurs de mon absence. Je ne te demande pas d'aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. Mais je te demande seulement de vivre ta vie au maximum. Sois heureux en faisant partie de ma famille. Je sais qu'un de tes plus grands désirs était d'en avoir une. J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu. Et promets moi que, même si je ne suis plus là, tu vivras ta vie heureux pour nous deux.

Avec tout l'amour du monde,

Ichigo Kurosaki

...

Pendant que je lisais la lettre ma main tremblait un peu. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau mais, cette fois c'étaient des larmes de pur bonheur. Je souriais et pleurais et cette fois le sourire était authentique.

Fin

...

**Laissez quelques petites review, ça fait toujours plaisir après avoir durement travaillé. :)**


End file.
